Vicous Video Fiasco
by Whosdidit22
Summary: Garret and Delia get a job at an antique video store, while Lindy, Logan, and Jasmine look for Lindy's homework assignment. This takes place after next to pumpkin and Garret tries his best to keep the secret he overheard in that episode.
1. Chapter 1

Vicious Video Fiasco

Intro:

Delia: Garret what are you doing with the videos? Why are you hiding in them?

Garret: Did you not just see them fall on top of me! You were laughing for like ten minutes! Please help.

Delia: Fine! (Runs over to help Garret, she trips and falls into the pile)

Manager of video store: (She walks into store.) What happened here? There needs to be an explanation?

You're nothin' but trouble

But trouble's what I like

Got our whole life to figure it out

So why start tonight

Just take a picture of me

Takin' a picture of you

Makin' the face that makes me laugh

Then you start laughin' too

And when the world looks upside down

Just flip the camera the other way around

Cuz this'll be the time of our time of our lives

We're takin' the world by surprise

Hang on it's a crazy ride

Said this'll be the time of our time of our lives

And even when it don't feel right

Know that you're doin' just fine

Cuz this is the time of our lives

Do you remember when we danced

In the middle of class

They were starin' we didn't care and

We were havin' a blast

Never sweatin' it just lettin' it flow

Not thinkin' ahead not plannin' it out

Just seein' where we go

And when the world looks upside down

Just flip the camera the other way around

Cuz this'll be the time of our time of our lives

We're takin' the world by surprise

Hang on it's a crazy ride

Said this'll be the time of our time of our lives

And even when it don't feel right

Know that you're doin' just fine

Cuz this is the time of our lives

These are the days

These are the times

These are the times to have the time of our lives

These are the days

These are the times

These are the times to have the time of our lives

Cuz this'll be the time of our time of our lives

We're takin' the world by surprise

Hang on it's a crazy ride

Said this'll be the time of our time of our lives

And even when it don't feel right

Know that you're doin' just fine

Cuz this is the time of our lives

(A few days earlier)

Garret (to everyone): Yes! I finally got a job.

Lindy: Where at?

Delia: Well Obviously, if it's Garret, he didn't get a job assisting at a hospital or a traffic guard.

Garret: Hey! You know I don't do well with germs or impending danger! And if you get a job it sure wouldn't be as a motivational speaker.

Delia: Actually I have a job now too.

Garret: oh cool! Where at?

Delia: The video store… the name of its on the sign your holding

Garret: oh

Lindy: Wait why do you have the sign?

Jasmine: Only employees have that sign

Garret: That's my job.

Delia: Oh cool. So you are working there too?

Logan: (in quiet voice) Enough about jobs. My parents are home.

Lindy: How long do you think they're going to fall for that?

Logan: I don't know.

Lindy: Anyways… what's everyone else doing tomorrow?

Logan: Nothing.

Jasmine: Nothing, why?

Lindy: I need your help trying to find a school project I lost. I usually put it in a good place I remember, but everyone makes mistakes. I know I left it somewhere.

Logan: Sure, Ill help.

Jasmine: I'll help too

Garret: Well…I've got to get going now. (Nervously). I need to get a good night sleep for my job tomorrow.

Delia: It's only 3:00

Garret: Well, I think my grandma's calling. Haha, I've seriously got to get going now…

(Garret leaves)

Lindy: Well, that was weird

Delia: Even for Garret. He seemed more anxious then usual

Jasmine: Yes, but that's not so unusual

Delia True

(Next day, at Rumble Juice)

Lindy: Logan, you're supposed to be helping me, not ordering a smoothie.

Logan: I'm looking everywhere. The project could be in fruit, or a blender.

Lindy: Please actually help. At least Jasmine is try…Jasmine, are you reading a magazine?

Jasmine: it could easily be in here.

Lindy: (Ripping the magazine from Jasmine), Guys, seriously.

Jasmine and Logan: Fine!

(They search around Rumble Juice, and don't find anything.

(At the video store)

Garret: Why are these tapes]

Delia: No wonder this place barely gets customers

Manager (hearing Delia): Your lucky you're not a greeter. And Garret, you're lucky you're not the janitor.

Garret and Delia: Hey! Well you're probably right.

Manager: I'm leaving you two in charge. Don't mess things up.

Delia: There isn't much too mess up.

Manager: Garret put the videos in order, and Delia you can be the cashier for now…

(At fireman Freddy's)

Lindy: Hey, Freddy, have you seen a very important school project here.

Freddy: Haven't seen anything. . You're free to check around though.

Jasmine: It doesn't seem to be anywhere. Don't see it.

Lindy: Its not here

Logan: Thanks captain obvious.

Jasmine: Let's go!

Lindy: Where could it be? Maybe at school

Logan: Went to school once already, do not want to go there again today. !

Lindy: Oh Come on!

(Back at the video store, the place is somewhat crowded)

Delia: How is this place having customers?

Garret: Because the majority of this crowd is above 65.

Delia (with a bullhorn) Please stand in an orderly line or you won't be getting your videos?

Garret: Really a bullhorn

Customer: Most of us are hearing sensitive! Use bullhorns for the hooligans not for us.

Delia: Oops!

Garret: Accidentally spills the movies on the cart.

Customer 2: Oh great. This is going to take forever. I'm out of here. Maybe we should try the movie on demand thing the young'uns blab about.

Garret: Ok. Please don't leave

Customer 3: First a bullhorn the videos spill, I have better ways to spend my time.

(Crowd leaves)

Delia: Well..that didn't go too well.

Garret: What are we going to tell the manager?

Delia: She won't know there were any customers in the first place/.

(garret trips and a bunch of videos fall on him)

Delia: Garret what are you doing with the videos? Why are you hiding in them

Garret: Did you not just see them fall on top of me! You were laughing for like ten minutes! Please help.

Delia: Fine! (Runs over to help Garret, she trips and falls into the pile)

Manager of video store: (She walks into store. ) What happened here? There needs to be an explanation?

(at school)

Lindy: It's not in my locker

Logan: What is the project anyways?

Lindy: It's a tape. The teacher wanted us to record and use a tape instead of a regular video camera

Logan: The maybe it would be at the video store?

Jasmine: That seems right! So we went all over town for nothing?

Logan : It wasn't totally for nothing. I got to spend time with a good friend and my sister.

Lindy: Thanks.

Jasmine: Thanks.

( head over to the video store)

Delia (To the manager): So that's what happened.

Garret: Do you understand?

Manager: Yes, hopefully. We'll have better luck tomorrow

Delia and Garret: Actually, this place isn't really my type of work I am cut out for.

Delia: Hey wait isn't this Lindy's project in this pile?

Garret. It is. .

)Lindy and Logan and Jasmine enter)

Delia: Lindy, we found your project.

Lindy: That's great

Garret: Its right here.

Lindy: Thanks guys. Anyways I'm tired from all this and I need to rest. Get going. (Lindy leaves)/

Garret (thinking): Oh no… Jasmine and Logan, in the same place. Can't keep secret if I stay much longer…must leave now. (leaves)

Delia: I need to help put the tapes back. Hey, where did Garret go?

Jasmine: Again. Weird

Delia: Not that unusual though.

( at the park)

Jasmine: That was sweet what you said to Lindy and me:

Logan: Thanks.

Jasmine: Well I need to get going.

Logan: See you later

Jasmine : Bye

Old Lady;( a customer from the store yesterday, sits down next to Logan and says to Logan); She's cute. Are yall dating, what's her name?

Delia walks into the park and over hears what Logan says next

Logan: Her name is Jasmine. She's just a friend , but dating her wouldn't be so bad. I'd like that actually.

Delia is in shock but decides to hide what she heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Really****n short hapter because it's the end of the episode and has suspense and will lead into net episode)**

(Rumble Juice)

Logan: Garret, what's going on: Nothing! You know something's up

Garret: Nothing. I need to get going…

Lindy: Where?

Garret: The library…to get science supplies…for a history project… runs and leaves

(by Rumble Juice parking lot)

Jasmine: What are you thinking about?

Delia: Huh?

Jasmine: You seem like your thinking about something. You either know a secret or are thinking of a faster way to ur house

Delia: The second. I need to head there soon. (in a calm tone). See you (heads home).


End file.
